Please don’t steal my heart
by MarsXlife
Summary: The disease started spreading about a year ago. Alex has managed to survive alone for a couple of moths now. But everything starts to chnage when Lexa Clarke Octavia and Raven stumble into her back yard.m. I add my own characters to this story but the rest of the cree will turn up eventually. Rated M for future chapters.


It's always been the same for her. Wake up get dressed and make what she could from what she had. It's been like this for a year. But it was days like this where she wishes that she had someone to share this with. Someone to sit on the roof with her and share stories about their days. Like she used to do with her sister.

But now want the time for these thoughts she had to go out and clear the field and take care of the crops. It was harvest day. She hated harvest day. Walking through the fields only to find that something creeped in and rotted some of her crops. But she had gotten used to it, basically had a routine. Clear the fields of any walkers and pick the crops that were ready and ripe. But today something wasn't right. She kept seeing something move in the tress that border the woods. A flash light. But it would vanish a soon as she looked close enough. She though it to be just walkers at first and she would take care of them after she finished with harvest but then she saw something. A flash a a person no not one multiple. They weren't walkers but they were watching her.

"What do you want" Alex yelled across the field but received no response. "I've already seen you theirs no use in just standing there" she released a with a sigh. And after what felt like minutes someone stepped out of the shadows. She looked completely void of any emotions. Alex took a moment to look over her. She had long brown curly hair, strikingly green eyes and didn't seem to be injured or have any bites but favored her left leg. "And will your friends be joining the party today or do they prefer the woods" Alex said mirroring the girls posture. And like clockwork three other girls emerged from the shadows.

They were all female. One blond with bright blue eyes. The other two were brunettes one with light green eyes and the other brown. And they all looked like they were ready to kill Alex if they had to. Alex let out a genuine laugh "Well don't you all just look like the friendliest bunch" she waved them over "come on inside I won't bite". They all reluctantly followed seeming to have no other choice.

She led them to the kitchen she got them all a glass of of water they looked at it with greedy eyes but didn't drink it. "Well if you aren't going to accept the water at least tell me how you all ended up in my backyard" The blond was the first to speak up. "We were on our way to New Orleans when a flock of walkers cut us off and made us turn in the wrong direction. Which led us into the forest and by default here" She said it like it was so obvious. Alex's nodded in comprehension. "And if you don't mind me asking what are all your names?" They looked back and fort at one another as if in a silent conversation before one of the girls spoke up. " I'm Octavia this is Lexa Clarke and Raven" She pointed at each girl ice she said their names.

"And who are you" Octavia said with a slight tilt of her head. "I'm Alex, and I promise he water isn't poisonous or something. Drink you all look like you're about pass out" she tacked on with a smirk. And they all did as she said while she walked over to the fridge to find something to make for her guest. "And if you don't mind me asking how does all of this you know work" Alex looked up at the girl who she believed to be Raven. Alex smiled "Have you heard the name Alexander David before" at the mention of his name Raven's eyes lit up

"You mean the Alexander David this was his house. You've got to be kidding" Raven looked at Alex like she had just told her that her hair was on fire. "Yeah he was my dad he started building this house from the ground up when I was about six" Alex told them with a look of nostalgia in her eyes. "Wait you mean you're Alex David Alexander David's daughter" "As far as I know I am" after a couple moments of silence Lexa spoke up "For those of us who aren't total geeks no offense but who is Alexander David" Before Alex could say anything Raven started going on a rant about her father and all the things he did. Alex decided this wasn't a conversation she wanted to be apart of so she returned to making her guest an early lunch. She had leftover pasta sauce from a couple days ago so she decided to make something with that.


End file.
